We are one
by Stardust4
Summary: Alfred s feelings when leaving his sister Alexia in the Antarctic, filled with memories of her drives him to insanity. I had a little mistake inside I think you will see it hehehehe oops


**I just feel like writing this... I played RECVX again so I had to write about the Ashford siblings. I had writer´s block... again so I can´t finish A world with uroboros yet... I hope you enjoy reading this, remember R&R :D**

Fifteen years... people say that time went flying just like the sand inside those antique hourglasses, like when wind pass through a beach or a desert. That sand carries memories, carries feelings but all of them dissapears thanks to the wind, to the time.

Those are words of ordinary people; me... I am not like them after all I am an Ashford, I am the twin of the most genius and beautiful person in the world, I had never forgotten my time with my beloved Alexia and I won´t forget, that´s for sure.

I know it was for the best, she was going to get out of that tube tank but she never told me when. I felt like a part of me got inside that tube with her. She could see my desperation, she smiled at me "Don´t worry brother we´ll meet again, remember patience is a virtue" she said to me and kissed me in the forehead then she went to sleep.

Her body completely naked rested inside the tube now full with water, her beautiful blond hair looked like it was flying, even if time passed her features looked perfect and gorgeous. She looked like a goddess sleeping, no... she was a goddess indeed. I admired her beauty, even though I was a teenager I never looked at her in a perverted way.

I always went to see her, I knew I had to take care of her even if our father was a monster now, I knew other people would try to hurt her or worst to take her away from him so I learned to use a firearm.

Everyday when I was with her, I brought with me a music box. The music box had her favourite song, that song reminded me of Alexia´s beautiful voice, she was a perfect soprano; when we were little kids she sang to me even if the lyric was a little tragic, we still loved the song.

I think she learned to sing when we went to the opera with our horrible father. We loved the tragic ones like Madama Butterfly, Rigoletto, Don Giovanni (one of the fews of Mozart), Pagliacci even Carmen ended in tragedy, those wonderful times... oh, how I miss them.

**Please don´t forget to review and please not flames :D**

When I was 22 I had to leave to Europe. I couldn´t believe it, I was going to leave my beloved sister. I was about to ask Umbrella if there wasn´t another choice... of course I had to go if Alexia was there she would tell me to go after all I was the only Ashford alive beside Alexia, it was obvious that on her state she couldn´t leave the Antarctic. I needed to put the Ashford family to the top again just like Veronica did.

I went to say Alexia goodbye, I cried a lot and I cried even more because of the song Va pensiero... of Verdi could be heard all over the place. Such a way to say goodbye.

I arrived to Paris, how I wished Alexia could be with me. All nights I cried because of her abscence, I couldn´t live without her.

Three years passed, everyday was the same... went to meetings with a lot of Umbrella´s researchers, I remeber this two blonde guys that were talking about this virus... T-virus, I always laughed when I heard them, I knew Alexia´s virus was better than theirs, I let them dream.

One night I went to bed and again I began to cry... another day without Alexia. I grabbed a photograph of her with her beautiful purple dress and then I opened my music box.

The song continued playing, I went to my mirror and looked at me, I looked so tired; I sighed and closed my eyes when I heard a sound. I could feel someone´s presence behind me, I opened my eyes when suddenly she appeared behind me, I could see her in my mirror. She looked amazing, she was my Alexia; she was an adult now but that didn´t make her look bad.

She smiled at me "Hello brother, mind if I join you tonight?" she spoke. I standed up and faced her with a smile "Is that you Alexia?" I asked incoherently, she laughed "We will never get separated again brother..." she said to me. I couldn´t believe my eyes.

We spoke all night, then she went to her room. The days passed and we met every night because in the day she worked in her room and I went to work as well. She told me that I shouldn´t talk to anyone because people could harm me and her as well. Of course I did that after all I didn´t care about anyone, my world was Alexia.

Alexia didn´t want to see anyone and didn´t want people to see her so she told me I shouldn´t let people enter the place where we lived. I felt worthy because I was the only one with permission to see her, anyone else wasn´t worthy.

Those were happy days again with Alexia.

One day someone attacked our island, it was like my nightmare was coming to reality "I had to protect Alexia!" I screamed.

Claire Redfield and her younger boyfriend tried to hurt Alexia and attacked our base, I was sure of that. "They must pay" Alexia told me, those rats were going to die.

Thank god Alexia was with me all the time. We were inside my room when we heard a noice coming from her room. I was about to go and check but Alexia decided to go with me.

We found the Redfield girl and Alexia tried to shot her but she jumped down, she was about to shoot again when the red-haired boy entered the room so Alexia shot at him but he shot her back hurting my Alexia. I grabbed her and we ran into my room. She left the room and I hid.

The two rats entered and I jumped at them with my sniper in hand, I looked at Claire and she was holding a blonde wig then looked at the bed and there was Alexia´s purple dress. I panicked and looked at the mirror I saw Alexia, no... it was my face with make up "What?" I asked to myself, I was so confused and I left screaming.

I ran and saw Alexia, I smiled at her "I told you, I will never leave you" She spoke and pressed the self destruct system button.

I couldn´t believe that even if Alexia´s plans where good we couldn´t kill those rats...

In the Antarctic, the damn Steve Burnside shot Alexia again making her fell, she was about to fell again when I grabbed her and we fell... no, I fell... my body ache like never before everything turned black.

I opened my eyes and looked around me "I-I rememeber this place..." I muttered. I helped me with the wall to stand up, I was bleeding badly but I still had to protect Alexia.

"Alexia!" I screamed but got no response. Memories flashed inside my head Alexia, the tank, her sleep, everything was confusing "I never left your side... w-we we are one... I know that... Alexia..." I spoke to myself.

With the few strenght I had I walked to the room where she was sleeping, I entered and I looked at her... there she was sleeping pacefully. I felt hot tears falling in my cheeks and I continued walking.

"Alexia..." I spoke hardly and fell but kept my eyes on her. She opened her blue eyes and looked at me, I felt a shiver through my spine arriving to my heart and closed my eyes.

It was time for me to go to sleep, I knew I didn´t had to worry anymore, after all we were one, we were going to be together for all the eternity.

Alexia could hear her favourite song _Berceuse_... it was ending and she remember the lyric... _He lost his life and his lady love..._

**Don´t forget to review and please no flames! :D**


End file.
